indyfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle Paulson (John Catsle)
Kyle Paulson, the son of Phillip Paulson, a friend of Indiana Jones was born in Los Angeles, California on August 1, 1963. Unfortunately, he died on August 2, 1995, just one day after his birthday. He was killed was Jared Gatlen, who was to later kill his mother, and his brother. His father linked all of this back to Jared and hired Indiana Jones to go after him, but instead Mutt and Rover came along. Jared was drop-kicked off a rooftop by Rover and fell to the traffic below, dying instantly, and ironically destroying Phillip Paulson's truck. Biography Early life, and childhood Kyle was born in 1963, and met Rover Jones while he was in first grade. Rover was in sixth grade, but Rover's grandfather, Indiana knew Kyle's father, Phillip. While Kyle was growing up, Phillip hit him, and punched him until he bled, because his father had been a drunk for most of Kyle's childhood. Then one day, Kyle grabbed a baseball bat and hit his father on the right leg, breaking it. His father never hit him again, but they both stopped talking until Kyle was 17. Kyle was a good kid, even with the child abuse, up until he reached the age of 13. Teenage life At the age of 13, Kyle vandalized the statue of Indy at Marshall College, taking off the head and slicing up the body. He threw the head into his next door neighbor's pool. His neighbor turned out to be Mutt Jones, Indy's son. Mutt realize that Kyle was the one that vandalized the statue, and called his father. When Indy arrived, he didn't yell at Kyle, or hit him, but he showed him how much of a hero he was and while he deserved the statue. Kyle never had so much respect for a man until they talked. This made Kyle want to be in the United States Military, like Indiana before him. Adulthood At age 18, Kyle moved out of his father's house, knocking his father unconscious for never being there for him, and then finally, he left. The very next day, he joined the U.S.M.C.. Deserts of Storm (Operation Desert Storm) Kyle served as a United States Marine during Operation Desert Storm, and ranked all the way up to Major and died next to his best friend, Rover when Rover could've saved him. He walked right into the sight of a sniper, and was shot through the forehead. Rover saw the killer run away, but what he didn't see is that it was Jared Gatlen who killed Kyle. Funeral Kyle was buried in Carson City, Nevada, the birthplace of his father, who attended the funeral and said goodbye to his son, finally he had quit drinking, the very day he saw his son buried, he knew he was finished. Kyle's mother never arrived, she was in the hospital after Kyle's enemy Jared Gatlen shot her. She died a few days later, and Kyle's only sibling, his brother Mark, was shot and killed three days after his mom's death. Mark fortunately had two kids, to continue on the family line. Mark Jr., and Sarah. Phillip linked all the murders back to Jared and hired Indiana Jones to go after him. Indy was harsh to accept, but accepted with the plans of letting Jared live, however when he brought Mutt and Rover along, things changed completely. Far atop a rooftop, Jared was killed after Mutt stuck a switchblade into his belly, but unknowingly to Mutt, Jared didn't die then. A few moments later, Rover came out from behind cover and drop-kicked him off the roof to the on-coming traffic below, closing Kyle's story for good. Appearances *''Mutt Jones and the Deserts of Storm'' (First appearance),(Last appearance) J Category:Articles by Roger Murtaugh